


所有音符都属于他

by SnF2



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnF2/pseuds/SnF2
Summary: 米扎/班萨，在飙车的边缘试探





	所有音符都属于他

所有音符都属于他

米扎/班萨  
只要安东尼奥·萨列里是个音乐家，那么事情是必然会发展到这一步的。  
他不意外，始作俑者也不意外。  
萨列里始终没有退场，而莫扎特心知肚明。他留了一点余光给退至拐角，但不以为意。在排练结束后嬉笑打闹，亲吻每一个为他献上音符的乐器。亲吻声响亮，在回响良好的排练厅里比他的笑声还要刺耳。  
萨列里抱着双臂，在暗处凝视着这出与他无关的闹剧。音乐声已停下很久，但他仍未从那失去自控的状态里回过神来。围绕着莫扎特的人群失去了形状，仿佛围绕着音乐的造物主的音符，而唯一占据主位的音乐化身在现实的寂静里向他走来。  
“您一直在看。”  
莫扎特还没放开他的指挥棒，脸上带着指挥和打闹过后的红润，一点点的汗让他的金发和眼角的金色亮粉闪闪发亮。在萨列里看来，这更像是他笃定自己的魅力一往无前并得到——对，令人咬牙，正是萨列里本人给出的——证明的胜利者的姿态。  
“我只是为了确保为陛下献上的演出不会有什么意外。”  
多余的解释。  
“嘘，您看，现在只剩我和您了。”  
莫扎特左手收拢一捏，这意味着这个话题的结束。萨列里也许可以继续维持他的体面的沉默，并为接下来的事做好准备。  
显而易见的是，在开始之前，萨列里已经是败北的那一方。实际上他已经没有什么体面可言了，他很热，嗓子因此有些发干，呼吸沉重，发辫的一部分缠进了领子里被打湿，同样汗湿的一点额发散落一点显得有些脆弱。除了眼神依然凛冽，站姿依旧挺拔，全靠骄傲和自持的本能还能叫他以俯视的姿态与莫扎特对视。  
“我知道您想要什么。”  
这句话意味着对峙的结束，和仪式性的败北。也许莫扎特还说了更多，少言寡语不是他的风格，可更多的话萨列里没有听进去。是的，他知道这一切，他明白，他洞悉，他将他的痛苦、挣扎和仰慕都尽收眼底，却只如一段不重要的即兴小调放在手边，留待‘日后’有心情时再修改。  
他只觉得热，服帖又舒适的礼服在身上变得局促，视线和听觉都模糊起来，温度涌上来卷走一部分的理智，退潮的沙滩余下被浪潮翻搅出来的本能。  
领花和外套跌在观众席上，他们好像突然从被展示和欣赏的那一方变为了脸孔一致的观众，空洞又昏暗的舞台发出不存在的回响，在萨列里耳边振聋发聩，逼他缴械。他的神只是笑，眼神里满是讶异和欣赏，尔后沉下来变成一种了然的沉浸和索求的神态。  
指挥棒尖点在萨列里要继续解开扣子的手指上，制止了这个行为。他顺从地把手放下去，神色却完全不是那么回事。木制尖端微凉，轻轻搭在喉结上，尽管它很快就滑下去，沿着作为胸肌也过于丰厚的胸口向下，拨开解开的衬衫，将经过锻炼的上半身完全袒露在空气里。那点触碰犹如启示，萨列里闭上眼，他的下巴昂着，背挺得笔直，像展示、也像奉献。他是一件乐器，不过是一件乐器，指挥棒点在他的喉咙上即是演奏开始的信号。他开始歌唱，用引以为傲的嗓子，在俘获和掠夺的旋律里再一点点找回所有碎片拼凑成自己。  
他听见一声很轻的叹息，然后听见莫扎特说，继续。他感觉自己在变得赤裸，身上不再留有织物，回归到了无需遮掩与装饰的原初。观众席的回响没有那么好，独此一把的人声也不足以演绎，但没有关系，他们都知道。这对于独此一位的观众、指挥和演奏者来说，他的声带、他的表情、他的情绪和他的肉体已然足够。  
急躁又严谨的年轻指挥家把他推到了椅子上，巧妙的换气掩盖了这个停顿，伴随着一声由衷的赞叹，莫扎特吻上了他的喉结。这是赞美，也是更深的欲求的开端。在轻又密集的吻里萨列里开始无法控制他自己的声线，一定要原谅这个鲁莽的家伙，他模模糊糊的想。至少他绝不会故意破坏自己的指挥，只是没想到自己能造成这么大的影响罢了，或者也许他知道，只是随性而为。他只是一件乐器，一件乐器又有什么余地去置喙主人何时开始又何时停下呢？  
他停止了歌唱，为落在胸颈上的吻轻声叹息，捧起莫扎特的脸，不再作为一件乐器去与他接吻。莫扎特又笑了，熟悉又令人不快的轻快的笑声。他热情地接受了这个邀请，气息与气息交融。舌尖相触时的触电感让萨列里恼怒，可他能做的不过是再气势汹汹地咬住进犯的舌尖留住它再还击着用力吮吸。  
这被当成了心急的表现，反而让事情变得更乱，莫扎特从善如流挤进他的腿间，看上去像是要窝进他的怀里，乖巧而温驯。但谁都知道不是这么回事。他还着装整齐呢，眯着眼享受又缠绵地接吻，指挥棒被丢在旁边的座椅上，自然而然地摸上了隆起的胸肉，美好的触感令他忍不住倒吸口气，又吻了吻被折腾得略微充血的嘴唇，脸颊相贴着蹭萨列里的侧脸，动作干净亲昵得像在母猫怀里撒娇的猫崽。  
萨列里受不了这个，更别说对方搁在自己身上的手并不安分。莫扎特轻快又甜腻地喊他papa，埋到他的颈间又咬起了他的脖子，犬齿在皮肤上划过，激起一阵战栗。他舔走发热的罪证，细微又潮湿的咸味，舌头离开后就是微凉。当然莫扎特不满足于此，欲望在触碰和温度间生发，他夺走萨列里皮肤上的温度，又点燃深埋在他骨髓和肌肤里的火焰。深长又颤抖的呼吸和碾过乳粒的掌心呼应，偶尔会有那么几声浓重的鼻音会引来作乱的元凶满足的轻笑。  
他总在笑。  
莫扎特硬了，尤其在他裹在裤子里鼓起的裆部本能地乱蹭萨列里的下身的时候，这点特别难以忽视。萨列里叹了口气，揽过年轻一些的那位的脖子，像安抚一只贪吃的猫，主动解开他的裤子。当他们同样有反应的性器碰在一起时，血涌过萨列里仍然绷紧的脸庞，他长长地出了口气，放松了下来。  
可是谁又能忍得住呢？首先是一只手握住了两根阴茎，试探又急躁地搓揉着。这弄疼了点萨列里，他不容抗拒地从另一侧包过来，指尖冰凉但掌心温热，还被触碰到的温度烫到了一下。莫扎特哼哼着再度吻上了萨列里，然后把主动权交了出去，交给了将手活都做得细致又规整的那只更为宽大的手掌。  
他们都更热了，原本在两人身体和血液里流转的热度膨胀了，像是这两具肉体都已经满载，全都被填满，再也没有一丝余裕。掌心被渗出的前液沾湿，哪怕是萨列里也无法在此时保持冷静。他的动作更快了些，覆着薄茧的指腹胡乱抹过湿润的头部，或者另一个人的。他在抚慰着自己，也同样给予着对方快乐。  
理论上接吻并不应该让他喘不过气，但他确实地感觉到了缺氧，唾液溢出来一些，又被唇舌抹过、或是挤出来，但他仍不想分开。说不清是唇齿相接还是下身的水声更大，感官里尽是湿润、高热、粘腻又潮湿，短促又喷洒的吐息也饱含着要滴下来的水汽。莫扎特吻得更凶狠一些，他迫使萨列里完全地打开了口腔，舌与舌交缠，将自己的气息与对方的融合，再尽力地涂抹在能够触碰的每一寸。他咽下萨列里的唾液，也让他在接吻的间隙里咽下自己的，追逐着快乐本能地带着萨列里一同操着他们交握着的手。  
现在他也是乐器了。  
萨列里模模糊糊地想着，异色的虹膜里瞳孔微微扩散了一点，狠狠地咬住莫扎特的嘴唇，然后以一声闷在喉咙里的呻吟射了出来。他同时近乎故意地收拢手指，按实了另一根颤动的性器上的青筋，用力地向上碾去，半逼迫着另一位音乐家跟他一起高潮。  
莫扎特又痛又爽地叫了一声，一时到不知道该先享受一会儿还是先委屈。只好撇撇嘴，自己舔了舔几乎被咬破的唇面，懒懒地开始涂抹着溅到萨列里胸口的精液。顺势就毫不客气地坐着萨列里的大腿，侧着身歪了下去。  
一时间只有深浅不一的喘息，莫扎特丝毫没在乎衣服可能会被弄脏，只是亲热地贴在萨列里裸露汗湿的肩上，扬起点下巴去咬着耳垂卡在齿缝里舔着玩。而萨列里侧过一点头，终于有生之年把自己的身体完全交给了坐垫，甚至觉得，就这样睡过去也不错。


End file.
